


Complexities

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Daniel take exception to being labeled inaccurately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complexities

"So you're saying you've never made out with a member of your team," Vala said.

Daniel frowned. "Can we just drop this?"

"You have!"

"Vala..."

"Who was it?"

Against his will, Daniel glanced at Sam who met his eyes and looked away quickly.

"You hooked up with Sam?! Sam, how dare you keep this from me?"

Sam rolled her eyes and went back to trying to interface with the Ancient computer.

"When? Where? How was it?" Sam tapped resolutely at her laptop. Daniel ran his fingers over the written text on the side of the console. Vala crossed her arms. "You know I'm going to find out eventually."

Sam sighed. "They used to call us the Wonder Twins. I don't know why. It was really annoying."

Daniel nodded. "And there was this...plant on PYV-114 that sort of..."

"...lowered your inhibitions..."

"...and we didn't realize it at first..."

"...but then we were in the briefing room and someone said the Wonder Twins were at it again or something..."

"...and I sort of snapped..."

"...and Daniel said, 'if we were twins would I do this?' and we...well..."

"...and then they drug us off to the infirmary and locked us in separate rooms. Fun times," Daniel concluded.

"And that's it?" Vala said, sounding terribly disappointed.

Daniel looked at Sam. She smiled and looked at Vala who had gotten bored with the conversation and was rifling through Daniel's pack. Sam pressed her leg against his, briefly. Daniel raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yep," Sam said brightly. "Never went any further than that."


End file.
